


The Gym

by chkoh85



Category: Troyler - Fandom, Troyler RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Troye, College Student Troye Sivan, Daddy Kink, Humor, Infatuation, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Tyler, Youtuber Tyler Oakley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkoh85/pseuds/chkoh85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye Sivan is a shy college student with vivid imagination and healthy sex drive.<br/>When an unexpected man becomes the subject of his infatuation, his dirty mind runs wild and his hormones get out of control.<br/>What awkward situation will Troye runs into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys! I've completed another oneshot that I have been neglecting for a while. Just a little explanation; I've always been fangirling a lot whenever I come across photos of Tyler or Troye and once in a while I would be inspired to write a oneshot based on that particular photo. And so, this oneshot is prompted by one of Tyler's photo where he took of himself in the gym. So, yeah. My mind is active like that. Hehe
> 
> *SMUT WARNING*
> 
> Cheers!  
> Chin

_His eyes roam across the shiny broad back, glistening as the light hit the thin sheen of sweat covering the milky white skin. The dips and curves meet to form beautiful contours, creating smooth lines that inspire curiosity, asking to be touch. With each lift of the dumbbells, one arm after the other, the muscles on his back twitches and flexes mischievously, as if it is performing a good tease to the eyes that lands on them._

_He feels something warm begins pooling deep in the pit of his stomach as he keeps his gaze locked onto the beautifully sculpted back. Slowly, the warmth starts to feel hotter, the air around him feels thicker and he begins to take longer breaths to replace those he lost fairly quickly. He feels himself begin to perspire, something that cannot be avoided, not when he is looking at the work of art in the form of a man. And couples with the hoarse grunts, even the coldest of ice would melt when placed next to that said man._

_He wants nothing more than to skim his fingers over the sweaty plane, feeling the excitements that muscled back promised to provide. He wants to find out if his fingers would glide effortlessly across the taut skin, seeing that it is stretched over those firm muscles so smoothly and tight. He wants to feel those muscles jump under the thin skin, imagining them being hot and heavy under his fingertips._

_And then, the desirably beautiful man drops the dumbbells back at their rightful place and turns around as if he sensed he is being watched. The man glances over to him, shoots him a sly grin and saunters to him with a purpose, each step he carries with him an aura of sexiness, easily beating even the manliest of gladiators._

_His heartbeat quickens as the man got closer, and he has to remind himself to breathe when the man stops in front of him, with only about an inch between their faces._

_The muskiness of the man's deodorant dabbled with the woody smell of sweats hit his nostrils. It makes his blood turns lava hot, the heat readily wanting to consume him. Then, that man threads his assertive fingers into the messy curls, pulls and tugs them backwards, revealing his neck to the razor-sharp gaze of that man._

_He groans as the man buries his nose to the exposed neck, tracing an invisible line from the nook of his collarbone up to the soft spot behind his ears. Shivers begin rippling down his spine as that man's hot breaths burst against his sensitive skin when he opens his mouth to speak._

_"Troye, do you think I can borrow your notes?"_

_As weird as the question sounded, it is not as weird as to hear it in a girlish voice. He frowns before he hears the same high-pitched voice again._

"Troye? Troyeeeee...? Troye Sivan!"

"Huh? What, Zo?

"Your notes? Can I borrow them?"

"Oh. My notes. Uhm. Yeah. Hold on." Troye says with little pauses in between, with the intention of giving himself less than ample time to recollect his thoughts, as well as remembering which notes Zoe is referring to. After going through his stack of properly binded papers, he finds the piece that he thinks Zoe wanted and hands it to her, internally crossing his fingers that it is the correct one. And when Zoe took it without any complain, he begins to look around the hall, only to realise the lecture is already over and all the other students are getting ready to leave.

"Are you okay, Troye? You looked a bit flushed. Are you feeling sick?"

Troye returns his wandering attention back to Zoe, almost letting her words slip pass his muddled mind again.

"Uhm.. What? Oh. No.. No, I'm fine. Just feeling a little warm."

"Are you sure? I mean, your face is really red and-"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Zo. Dont worry.

Troye says in a rush and he regrets it instantly. The urgency in his voice has alerted Zoe of something suspicious and knowing her, she's not one to let anything go when her curiousity is piqued.

So out of the corner of Troye's eyes, he sees Zoe straighten her body with an interest, her demeanor changes from concerned to curious. He tries to apprehend his blush as he feels Zoe eyeing him like a hawk, fixating all of her focus on Troye and studies him with a fine-tooth comb. But when he notes her pursed lips lifted at their corners, he knew he's kidding himself to think that Zoe wouldn't see through his lies.

"Hmm, really? You seemed rather flustered and your breathing is uneven. Oh, I don't know, maybe I should call Joe and call in sick on your behalf?"

"NO!" He says a little louder than intended. "I mean, I'm fine. You don't have to do that."

"Really?" She continues to leer, her voice hinted with an underlying tone of mischief. "Then why are you all blushy and out of breath, Troye? You've not paid any attention and you've been staring at the same page the entire class."

"Uhm, nothing."

Then the room is filled with the sound of Zoe's roaring laughter, head thrown back and her small hand gives his shoulder a light shove. "Oh Troye, you aren't any better at telling lies from when you told me you've only had your first alcoholic beverage on your 21st birthday."

"What? It's true!" Troye tries to defend himself but quickly reprimanded again.

"Right, and I'm a natural brunette. You're daydreaming about the guy from the gym again, aren't you? Oh, you sly little dirty boy, you're fantasising about him in the middle of our class!"

Troye gasps and shushes her while he turns to look if anyone is looking at them. "Zoe! Keep your voice down! I wasn't fantasising about any guy!"

"Oh well, but the drools are telling me otherwise."

Troye clasps his hand over his mouth to wipe the drools away, only to realise a little too late that he had been tricked. Zoe lets out another set of laughter and he feels the heat of his blush returns to his face.

"Shut up, Zo."

"Aww you're so adorable when you blush. Don't worry, Troye. I won't tell anyone, although your moan just now was pretty loud. I'm sure anybody with a half a brain knows what's been on your mind."

"Zoe! I did _not_ moan!!"

"Shhh, keep it down. Now everyone's gonna hear it for sure!" Her laughs has now bubbled down to annoying giggles as she stands up from the chair and walks towards the direction of the hall exit. Troye follows suit and hangs his head in defeat as he thought about the guy who causes him to be trapped in this embarrassing predicament.

"I don't know what to do, Zo. He's constantly on my freaking mind! I can't seem to go by one day without thinking about him. I swear to God, everything I look at will automatically reminds me of him. Like a pair of thick framed glasses, or a blob of blonde hair, they make my heart skip two beats faster." Troye starts pouring out his heart content for he knows Zoe would keep it to herself.

"Now, I won't blame you. From what Joe has told me, that guy sounds rather cute, and fit." Zoe tries to make sense of Troye's behavior; she has been so kind to include what her own brother had thought of that man.

"Oh God, Zoe. He is _so_ hot. That's the problem. I don't think I've ever been this infatuated by another man in my 22 years of life."

"Aww, you poor thing. You're crushing hard on him, aren't you?"

He lets out a long sigh with the new found realisation of how true Zoe's words are. He crushes hard and quick and the worst part is, he thinks it's only the beginning.

It's really stupid to think that it has only been two weeks since he first lays his eyes on that man. Fourteen days and he is hopelessly obsessed with a man who most probably doesn't even know of his existence.

Troye has been working part time at the LA fitness every night for the last five months or so. That's five months of seeing all kinds of men coming in the gym, sweating their asses off and permeating the air with dense testosterone and none of them hit him as hard as seeing that man for the first time.

Sometimes when Troye is so out of it in his own musing, he often jokes about how there are so many 'gym' joint in all the towns in all the world, he walks into Troye's. Seeing him walking about the place like he owns it, hopping from station to station and donning his usual simple attire of black everything, just makes Troye wants to walk up to him and let him do whatever he wants with Troye.

It was such a lust at first sight.

But of course, even gifted a lion's heart, Troye still wouldn't have mustered enough courage to do what his heart, but mostly his cock, wants.

If someone tells Troye two weeks ago that he would be making heart eyes at a man whom he'd admire from afar, and would salivate at the sight of him, he would laugh his ass off and call them a pervert. But that is what Troye is at the moment, a pervert who _may or may not_ be having vivid dreams about that said man ever so frequently and usually ends up jerking himself off silly in a hot shower. And also a pervert who is currently waiting restlessly for the man's arrival.

The time is now half past eight and the man is 30 minutes later than the time he usually comes to the gym. Over the two weeks, never once has his arrival be delayed any longer than five minutes, and yes, Troye keeps track of the time the man spent in the gym, by the minute. This goes to show the extend of Troye's infatuation, it's pretty high if not insurmountable. He rationalises that he'd rather not waste any minute when that man would only spend about two hours there twice a week. Hence, he would never miss a day of work, especially when he knows for sure the man has booked two hours in the gym for tonight.

Another five minutes passes and the annoyingly perfect man has yet graces Troye of his presence. He feels a tug at his heartstring, his night seems to be going at a sloth pace and metaphorical dark clouds looms over his head at the thought of not seeing the man tonight. But just as he almost loses all hopes and accept defeat, he hears the familiar sultry voice approaching nearer and Troye turns his head over to the sweet sound of his voice, so fast he almost sprains his neck.

And there he is, the beautiful man that haunted Troye's mind day in and out, walking into the gym while having a lovely chat with Troye's manager.

But nothing could have prepared him for the vision that came forth, it makes Troye's heart hammer vigorously in his ribcage. It makes his heart stop for a full second and restarts again the next, beating like the drums of war, calling all of his blood to march down south to his nether region.

The man is wearing a beautifully tailored maroon suit with a skinny black tie and a white shirt underneath. They fit him like a well-made glove, accentuating every lines and curves of his figure and make them all the more pleasing to the eye. Troye didn't think the man could look any more attractive, but apparently he can and Troye never felt so happy, or in this case, aroused, to be proven wrong.

"When are you gonna get James to sign up here, man?" Troye overhears his manager's conversation with the man as they walk in closer, and it seems like his manager is persuading him to introduce new clients to the gym.

"Well, I could put in a few good words for you but no promises, Sawyer. I mean, he barely knows me, and tonight's only the first time I've met him." The man says.

"Come on, man. You're selling yourself short. Who doesn't know Tyler Oakley, the YouTube sensation that is taking over the Internet? You're personally invited to be on the show by James Corden, the man himself!"

And Troye's heart skips a beat at the mention of his name. Tyler Oakley, the man of his dreams. Then he hears his beautiful light chuckle before he speaks again.

"Well, I'm quite marvellous, as you can very well tell." He jokes as they walk pass Troye at the counter. If Troye hasn't already ogling at Tyler, he would think that he is imagining things when suddenly Tyler looks his way and shoots him a flirty smile and a wink, just as he finishes his sentence with Sawyer.

Troye is slightly stunned, his blush working faster than his brain telling him to look away and hearing Tyler chuckles under his breath, Troye is pretty sure that he is caught staring at him. So he keeps his head low like an ostrich sticking its head in the ground and pretends to have mountains of forms to be filed away.

Needless to say, an action utterly useless to deny any possible repercussions if Tyler decides to out him.

As soon as he feels safe to look up again, Troye lifts his head just in time to see Tyler walks into the changing room. And if Troye knows anything about himself, he is almost certain he'd never survive his shift tonight if he doesn't find a way to calm his raging hormones. He reckons it is going to be quite difficult seeing that Tyler is looking extra desirable tonight but he is sure as hell going to try.

***

Despite Troye's determination and all of his efforts to clear his mind and removes himself out of his horny state, he failed, miserably. He blames it on his wild imaginations after seeing Tyler in that horridly enticing little number he calls a suit. Troye can't stop thinking about how the suit jacket makes his chest looks so fit and strong, and that the suit pants wraps so perfectly around his perky little ass. To make the matter worse, Tyler seems to think that tonight is a good time to torture Troye at another whole new level.

After Tyler had came out of the changing room, it took Troye everything to not moan aloud when everything inside of him is about ready to combust. He would think that Tyler has everything planned tonight with one sole purpose of driving Troye absolutely bonkers. Everything about Tyler tonight screams sexy; from his hair done in a perfect wavy quiff to the white singlet that he is wearing right now, showing off his strong upper arms which otherwise stays hidden under his black T-shirt most of the time. And that fucking singlet is as loose as it can be, the low deep wide stringer does nothing to cover up his strong and lean chest, and sometimes when the light is good and the angle is right, Troye can almost see the crimson-colored dots that creep very near to the edge of the wide U-shaped hem.

Skin, skin and more skin, sweaty and hot and definitely does nothing to help cool his body. And with each push-up, each squat and each lift of the dumbbells, it turns Troye's blood so wild and flowing so hotly in his vein, it drives him crazy with want.

Troye is naive to think that he'd managed to at least control his own bodily reaction but judging from the stubborn tent in his pants at the moment, he should have known the probability of him doing it successfully is zero. His only saving grace right now would be the high and long counter that he is sitting behind and it has helped him to keep his annoying erection hidden from unwanted eyes.

Come to think of it, he has never felt this vulnerable since his early teens, to have an unexpected hard-on during the least appropriate time. Fuck if he can survive another hour until his shift ends, not if he can't even move in his chair without causing a cascade of sharp jolts running through his body. Just then he hears a particularly gruff growl from Tyler, the kind he'd imagine to hear during the act of passionate frickle-frackling and that has broken his last resolve to stay calm.

Shutting his eyes and taking in a long breath, he stands up from behind the counter and strolls over to the changing room awkwardly, looks for the first empty stall and barges into it. Breathing heavily against the stall, Troye tries to gather his thoughts for what he's about to do. It's funny when one is met with an urgency, and when given the opportunity to do something about it, one would usually take a long pause just before taking the big plunge. Like how Troye starting to take in long calming breaths to slow down his heart rate, and how he lifts his hand and place the heel of his palm against his bulge and gives it an experimental squeeze.

 _Fuck_. He thinks to himself. The pressure that his palm gives is proving to be a little too much for his overly sensitive length. After the prolonged arousal and those fresh images of sweaty and growl-y Tyler, his cock has been so hard, it hurts so good and begs to be let out of its confinement. Brushing his hand over his cock again, his hips juts in respond and Troye lets out an audible hiss as the barely-there friction is more than enough to make him crave for more.

Troye starts to undo the strings on his sweatpants as graceful as his shaky hands allow, and shoves the sweatpants and his underwear down to his mid thighs. His cock bobs a little from that action and then strains against his lower belly, all hot and red and dripping precum. Troye lets out a shudder and his breath hitches as he closes his hand over his own length and rubs his thumb over his slit, just how he likes it. He continues to massage the tapered head, giving it a light squeeze and his brain starts to imagine a pair of lips being wrapped around it.

Those beautiful luscious lips, thin and red and stretches around his length, kissing, licking and sucking.

More precum starts to drip and Troye continues to spread it across his pulsing length, in his head he thinks about the pink tongue dragging across it, from top to the base and swirls that slithering tongue upwards again. Troye shudders and lets out a soft moan, all his inhibition and awareness of his current location slowly fades away behind his wall of lust. As his arousal increases, so does his desperation for relief. And so, the grip on his cock tightens, his strokes quicken and his mind is going wild with thoughts of that beautiful mouth bobbing up and down his sturdy shaft.

And with a few more firm tugs, he feels the warmth on every nerves starts to lit fire across his veins and flowing south, to his pitifully painful length. The surging pressure, the rapid strokes of his hand and the mental image of the sexy man sucking him off is too much, too hot and he cums with an intense pleasure, feeling his body being torn in every direction. He sobs his sigh while his hand keeps the strokes on his cock, now slick with his own cum, at a consistent pace, slowly riding the last of his orgasm.

"Oh, fuck. Tyler..." He whispers in between breaths before he can to stop himself but the haze of his orgasm has rendered him much less self-conscious. After he has regained the full function of his brain and limps, only then he starts to feel the embarrassment that he had momentarily abandoned during the middle of his own tryst. He looks down and feels even more embarrassed, especially when his gaze lands on his shiny, softening length still in his hand, and his sweatpants now stained with little dribble of his cums. He clasps his other hand over his eyes and groans at the absurdity of his situation, at the same time feeling the relentless blush burning his face.

For what it's worth, Troye always classes himself to have more self-control than that. But trust Tyler to be the one who would rob him of it and only leaving behind the scraps that decorated lewdly not only on his sweatpants, but all over the floor and the opposite wall too.

Not giving himself some more time to immerse in the bizarre but slightly thrilling experience, he made a quick work in cleaning the mess he made and exits the changing room quietly to resume his work. In his haste of leaving the room, he had missed the sound of the toilet flushing a few stall next to his and judging from the amount of embarrassment Troye has just gone through, having him miss it would prove to be best for whatever's left of his self-esteem and dignity.

***

Much to his disappointment, he has not seen Tyler anywhere in the gym after he has gone into the changing room and taken care of his _problem_. He thought he was pretty quick, by the time he comes back out, there's still 20 minutes left of his shift and that has also meant 20 minutes of stealthily staring at Tyler and his workout routine. But what is left for him is 20 minutes of self-berating and ample time to rethink his juvenile behavior earlier on and that he has allowed himself to do it in the middle of his shift.

So 20 minutes later, when the clock strikes ten and the last of their customers leave the premise, Troye and the other staffs begin to clean the place up, rearranging the equipments back to their racks. Troye has volunteered to close up tonight and some of the others have already gotten their bags and getting ready to leave. He goes into the employee's room to change out of his uniform when suddenly he hears a click on the door and a distinct sound of the door being locked.

"Oh hey Joe, I was about ready to go-"

His sentence is cut short as he turns to look at the person who he assumed to be Joe, but to his shell-shocking surprise, it is none other than the subject of his fantasy, freshly showered and looking fine as hell. _Fuck. What is he doing here?_ He asks to no one specifically and suddenly he feels extremely self-conscious. He feels his body disobeying him as he stands rooted to his spot, his mouth agape and his heart doing somersault in his chest that is worthy of a gold medal. He stares at Tyler stupidly and follows every little small movement made by Tyler as Tyler saunters nearer to him.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He's coming this way, what should I do? Think, Troye. Think!_

But with Tyler moving closer, his movement equivalent to a slithering snake, so smooth and graceful and silent, Troye can't even breathe, let alone trying to form a proper thought.

"Hey.." Tyler speaks and his alluring voice pierces through the thick tension in the room.

"Uhm.. Hi. Mr Oakley. Do you need something?"

If Tyler thought Troye's question is superficial or outrageous, he doesn't show it. Instead he chuckles lightly and continues to step closer to Troye, until he is about three feet away from Troye, and with a wooden bench in between them. Troye's throat suddenly becomes parched as he leans back against his locker and continues the staring match they have going. His mind is in a blank space, although he tries to think of the possible reason Tyler is staring at him with a cheeky smile on his face. He gulps and Tyler's eyes instantly flick to the rolling motion of his throat and then he lets out a very unexpected hum.

"So, uhm.. The gym's about to close, as you very well know, uhm, I mean, you've been here for two weeks now, and we always closes at the same time, and everyone's almost gone, so..." Troye tries again, internally scolding himself like he would a child at his own blabbering mess.

"Well, that'd be convenient for me."

"What?" Troye didn't catch what Tyler had said in the middle of his own musing.

"Convenient that everyone's gone."

Again, no idea what Tyler is implying. "Uh, what?"

"Because there's something I wanted to ask you."

He gives up and starts to feel like a broken record. "Okay, what?" Troye said for the third time in the span of 60 seconds, like that is the only word he knows in his vocabulary. Only this time Tyler just smiles at him as he shoves his hands into his pants pockets and then his eyes look at Troye with a softness that made him all the more loveable.

"Well, I'm usually much better at flirting but uh-" Tyler speaks again but is interrupted by Troye.

"What? Fl-flirting? You-you're flirting? With me?"

"I'd like to think so. I have been dropping hints here and there for the past two weeks. You seemed a little shy and I don't wanna seem too forward so I-"

"You, Tyler Oakley, is flirting with me?"

"Well, yeah. I think you're cute. At first I couldn't be sure if you're gay or not but then-"

"Okay, wait. You just called me cute. You're actually flirting with me."

Tyler laughs at Troye's response, thinking that he's too adorable for his own good. "Yes, I think you're cute, Troye. Is that so hard to believe?"

_He fucking knows my name. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming or I'm dead._

But in the midst of his fangirling moment, he catches something that Tyler had said that makes him curious. "Wait, you said 'but then'."

Tyler raises his eyebrow in question, clearly not following what Troye is trying to say.

"You said you're not sure if I'm gay or not, but then.."

Instead of an answer, Troye is met with silence. And then he sees that the friendly smile on Tyler's face morphs into a sly grin. Tyler begins to move in closer, stepping over the bench and crowding into Troye's personal space, all the while locking his eyes with Troye.

" _But then_.. I overheard something that I think I shouldn't have for the sake of another's privacy, _something_ that I didn't expect to hear in the public changing room of a gym but I have to say, I was pleasantly surprised that I did.."

It takes him a full second to get the meaning of what Tyler is suggesting to dawn on him. His heart starts to beat at an impossible pace that he wasn't aware it can before tonight. If he isn't a young and healthy young man, he'd think his heart would give out at any time. But no, he'd rather pass out than to be trapped in this situation that he can't get out of.

He could literally feel the blush creeping up to stain his otherwise white porcelain baby skin and Tyler just stands there, his face a picture of amusement, like he is thoroughly enjoying the agony Troye is going through. Troye's breathing starts to get shallower and more rapid, and he begins to feel a little light-headed, it's either caused by the lack of oxygen or merely from Tyler's close proximity to him.

"Uhm, I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Troye says in a stuttering voice, unconvincingly.

"Really? Hmm, curious. I swear the voice I heard sounded just like yours." Tyler says teasingly and walks even closer to Troye.

Troye is muted, he couldn't think of any form of retort but then Tyler speaks again before he has any chance to think further.

"Tell me, Troye. How many Tylers do you know in your life?" Tyler asks in a volume a few notch short of a whisper, and the warm breaths burst against his cheek turns damp as they cool.

Troye knew as soon as Tyler said it, knew that there is no way he's able to get out of this with deflections and lies. He knew that this would be his confession, a true testament of his courage to own up to his action.

A leap of faith.

"Just you."

Then Tyler leans forward and backs Troye into the locker. Their chests meet and Tyler puckers his lips and kisses the very stunned Troye. His movement is all but delicate, smooth and sliding of lips together, savouring the taste of the plump lips against his, so soft and sweet, slightly shaking from the initial shock but slowly warms up against Tyler's thin ones.

With each second that passes, Troye feels like he's in one of his many dreams and he's about to wake up to a very rude morning wood. But as the kiss continues, the press of Tyler's lips gets firmer and more urgent on his and that is the first thing that tips him off of the reality of this kiss that he has mistaken for a dream. His heart grows three size bigger as he realises that for once, this is not a product of his imagination.

Then he felt the slow caress of Tyler's hands on his hips, one on each side, touching with such delicate manner, it reminds Troye of the soft tickling of a feather. But then the soft touch turns rough in a split second, gripping Troye's hips with an almost bruising strength before Tyler slams his own hips onto his. Troye moans into Tyler's mouth when he feels the obvious bulge fitting nicely beside his own, grinding at such a provoking rhythm and it creates a delicious friction on his rapidly hardening length.

With his hips trapping Troye to the locker, he releases his hands on the hips and threads one hand into Troye's hair, feeling the soft curls in between his fingers before he grabs them and tugs Troye's head to one side, revealing his silky smooth neck.

Troye's breath hitches at the similarity between his earlier fantasy and what is playing out at this moment. He moans with a lewdness that would make the prudest person blush when Tyler starts to rain open-mouth kisses on his neck. The hotness and wetness of Tyler's mouth further confirms that this is definitely not a dream. His dreams have never captured even one tenth of how good the real thing feels. Tyler's clever tongue is now making delicious swirls on the thin skin over his pulse point and he lets out an embarrassing whimper when Tyler fasten his lips around the same area and gives it a good hard suck.

_"Hey, Troye? You in there?"_

A voice comes from outside the room, followed by the sound of the brass lock rattling on the door. It startled both of them, causing them to stop all their ministration momentarily. Troye curses internally at the inconvenient interruption by his friend and fears that it will cause Tyler to have a change of heart.

He is just starting to get into the proper mind-set of making out with the man that has been haunting his mind and he doesn't want it to end prematurely. He doesn't think he can go back to just fantasising about Tyler, not when he already knows intimate details of Tyler that he didn't know before. The hardness of Tyler's body pressed into his, the lingering smell of his cologne and the sound he makes when they kiss. All those details that he didn't think to experience first-hand before tonight.

Fortunately, all his worries of the possible blue balls are snuffed by the devious grin Tyler shoots at him. The kind of grin which is sported on a cat after it eats the canary and soon enough Troye finds out the motive behind that stupid grin.

Without warning, Tyler's hand snakes into Troye's sweatpants and palms it over his arousal. He almost cried out at the sudden assault if it isn't for the second reminder that there's someone just outside of the door.

_"Troye? You all right, mate? Why is this door locked?"_

Tyler locks his eyes to Troye's with a raised eyebrow, silently challenging Troye to expose them to the person listening on the other side of the door. Then he decides to up the ante and licks a line of wetness from the base of Troye's neck to the end of his jawline, and sucks his lower lobe into his mouth before he whispers his suggestive words into Troye's ear.

"Why don't you moan for me, Troye? Your moans, they drive me crazy. I want to hear them."

The moans that Tyler ordered threaten to spill from his mouth but he swallows them just in time to feel Tyler smiles against his cheek.

"And your cock feels so hot in my hand, so hard and thick. Tell me Troye, how many times have you imagined having my mouth around your cock?"

Tyler whispers again and this time he increases the speed of his hand, sliding it up and down of Troye's still clothed length and squeezes lightly in between caress. Troye has to bite down his own lower lip to stop his strangled moans from slipping out. He expels some harsh breaths instead and pleads Tyler with his eyes, whether to stop taunting him or to never stop pleasuring him, he can't decide.

_"Uhmm... Okay, mate. I uhh, I'll leave the keys up front. Be sure to lock it up before you leave."_

Then they both hears the sound of squeaky running shoes tapping away until there are no sound left, Troye immediately pulls Tyler in and crashes their mouths together in a punishing kiss. Tyler reciprocates and doubles the intensity as he delves his tongue into the warm mouth that he had been thinking about. And just as he thought, Troye's mouth tastes sweet with cool minty aftertaste, the kind he'd expect from someone who never stops chewing gum and popping minty candy throughout the night.

They continue their kiss, one minute more frantic than the next, demanding, challenging and provoking each other to increase their pleasures. Then they part to catch their breaths, their faces so near that they are breathing in the same air.

"Can I undress you?" Tyler asks and with each syllables his lips brushes against Troye's. He watches as an adorable pink blush tints Troye's cheeks as he nods and flicks his eyes down to Tyler's lips. Tyler takes the shy nod as an answer and is almost caught off guard when Troye suddenly lunges forward and catches Tyler's lower lip in between his teeth. He nips lightly on it before giving it a hard suck and releases it again with a soft pop.

"I have been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you." Troye tells Tyler, his breathing a little heavy.

"Mmmmm, Troye. Didn't expect you to play rough. Can't say I don't enjoy it."

"Gotta keep it interesting, right?" Troye replies and immediately feels another rush of heat warming his cheeks but is quickly distracted by Tyler's adorable chuckle.

"Oh, Troye.. You're a wild one, aren't you? Seemingly so shy and innocent yet full of surprises." He says whilst slipping his hands under Troye's shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath and slowly creeping higher, lifting the shirt as he goes. Troye shudders as Tyler rubs his thumbs over his taut nips, it sends strong shivers down his spine.

Then his shirt is thrown over his head and he feels naked under Tyler's intense stare. His eyes are studying Troye's naked torso like a treasure map, following the invisible dotted line guiding him south to his most desirable spot, the 'X'. And without warning, Tyler kneels in front of him, his level now is face to face with Troye's more-than-obvious bulge.

"Oh.. Tyler.." He moans when Tyler traces the length of his bulge with open mouth. The friction was quite stimulating, even with the layers of pants in between. He feels Tyler's hot breaths on his covered length and the vision of Tyler on his knees just sends his mind reeling. Then, Tyler hooks his fingers into the elastics of the sweatpants and underwear and shoves them down in a firm tug, and Troye's cock bopped so proudly in front of him, so swelled and beautiful.

"Ohh.. Mmmm, _God.. Tyler!_ " He moans a little louder as Tyler gets a hold on his length and kisses the wet tip. "Fuck that feels good, Tyler."

"Such a filthy mouth you have, Troye. But I bet I can make you even filthier." And he wraps his mouth around the tapered head, slowly enveloping more of Troye's pulsing length into his mouth.

"Shit, shit.. a _ahhhhh_ -" Troye can't think. He let his instinct and all the pleasurable stimulation guides him. He knots his hand into Tyler's thick locks to catch a solid hold because his knees begin to buckle when the Tyler goes deeper and hollows his cheeks along the way.

"Fuck, Tyler! Your mouth, it's so good. So hot." He praises Tyler in broken sentences, all the while looking down at his length, slowly disappearing into those beautifully stretched lips. "Too many times, but never this good- _Ohhh God_ , please slow down.."

As if heeding to Troye's word, he suddenly stops and looks up at Troye. "You've been busy with yourself, thinking about me sucking your cock, haven't you?" And dives right back into his mission of making Troye into a babbling mess.

"Yes, yesss.. I thought about you, thought about my cock in your mouth and God, they were nothing compared to this."

"Mmmmm, tell me more about your fantasies. Did I do _this_?" And Tyler began pushing forward, feeling the head of Troye's length nudging his throat before retreating. Then he does it again but this time he relaxes his throat and Troye's length glides pass it. Troye groans at the sensation, the tightness around his head is incredible and he can feel his length pulsing at a urgent tempo that gave away his wanton and extremely aroused state.

"How does that feel? Better than what you've imagined?" Tyler asks in a lower octave, his throat a little coarse from the deep-throating but even then he still managed to sound so effortlessly sensual.

"Better, _so much better._ Oh god, please don't stop." And Tyler continues to comply to all of Troye's sobbing pleas and takes as much as he can. All of his whimpering and gasping cries mash together to form a beautiful melody, a flawless symphony conducted expertly by Tyler.

Troye is still leaning against the locker with his eyes closed, savouring the pleasure that Tyler is generously providing. His body is thrumming with waves and waves of electricity, each shocking him to a higher threshold and he feels as though he could teeter over the edge at any time Tyler tells him to.

"God, I can do this all night, Troye. Has anyone told you how beautiful you look, standing here like this, shaking and moaning bashfully in ecstasy? So gorgeous, baby.."

"Please, please.. I want you."

Troye's breath hitches and Tyler only hums in agreement and the vibration that it creates sends Troye to a quicksand of intense hotness.

"Oh fuck. Please, daddy, please.. I need you, please.."

And Tyler releases Troye's length on impact of Troye's words, his body shakes with the rapid assault of lust as he stands up to meet Troye's eyes.

" _Again_.." Tyler demanded breathlessly against Troye's mouth and Troye doesn't need to be told twice.

"Please, daddy.. Please fuck me.."

He grunts before turning Troye around so that he can join his front and Troye's lean back together and presses his bulge against Troye's cute ass. "AGAIN!" And kisses frantically down his back, following the dip of Troye's beautifully arched spine.

"Oh god, yesss.. Daddy, please.. I want you to fuck me open. I need it! Please!"

"Mmmmm, are you trying to wear me down, Troye? Because when you say things like that, I've never wanted to be so bad. But the real question is, can you handle it, baby?"

"Yes, daddy. Please, please, _please..._. I want to feel your cock in me- A _aaaahhhhh-_!"

Troye cried out lewdly when he feels the sting of a deliberate bite on his asscheek before Tyler's wet tongue soothes it again. Without missing a beat, Tyler swipes his sinful tongue along the swell of his ass and lingers when he reaches nearer to the tight ring that looks incredibly inviting.

"Fuck, yes. Eat me, daddy! Oh god, I've dreamt about this so many times."

With a plea like that, Tyler feels all of his caution vanishes into thin air and the urge to just take and take and take grows stronger. The thrill of having Troye writhing under his misnistration is something Tyler looks forward to, and going at this rate, Tyler foresees the scene playing out sooner than he expects. So with that in mind, Tyler thrusts his tongue pass the tight ring and keeps lapping at it like a starving man, patiently preparing Troye for what's to come. He kisses and licks and nibbles at his ass, all the while clocking each and every sound Troye makes with each action.

Tyler is addicted to all of it. All of Troye's wanton moans and loose screams, they just makes him wants to ravish Troye until they both forget their own names.

"Daddy, I'm ready. Please I need you."

Tyler's own length has been neglected for so long, it throbs painfully inside his pants. So he undoes his pants in a swift movement and let it pools around his knees, sighing at the tiny relief as his rock hard cock is being released from its confinement.

"Don't take this the wrong way but this turn of event came a little unprecedented. So forgive when I tell you that I didn't come fully prepared."

Troye lets the words sink in but he still can't process them. "Huh?"

"Troye, baby-" Tyler stands up and gets out of his pants before he plasters his front to Troye's sweaty back. "Do you have a condom?"

Troye curses in his mind at the mention of the most crucial thing they need in order for the night to play out like how he envisioned in one of his many fantasies. Although he is a healthy young man with healthy sex drive, that doesn't mean he carries condoms around, especially when he doesn't have a reason to. So his mind quickly goes through his all of the staffs of the gym, trying to guess who might have extra condoms lying around and then one comes to mind.

"Uh, wait here, please don't move." Troye says awkwardly before he walks over to a few lockers away, a tiny tag that says 'S. Hartman. Manager' glued on the door. He opens the locker and rummages through the belongings in the locker and he almost cried of relief when he sees the unopened foil. _Thank god Sawyer has a girlfriend_ , he thought and saunters back to Tyler and offered the condom to him.

"Lube?"

"I can take it." He says eagerly and blushes hard when Tyler shoots him a crooked smile. He looks down shyly and walks nearer to Tyler until their straining lengths almost touch. "I can take it, daddy." He says in a soft, alluring voice, his hands hold gently on Tyler's waist and thumbs over the sexy hip bones before he flicks his eyes upwards to meet Tyler's. "And you've prepared me well just now, with your tongue. It felt really good, daddy. And I like it better when.. when I can feel you driving your cock into my ass."

Tyler inhales sharply through his nose at the provoking words. He can't wrap around the idea of someone looking so shy and innocent and yet speaks so lewdly of the things that he desires. Exciting, filthy desires that Tyler can't wait to fulfil all of them and maybe add in a couple of his own.

Immediately, he tears the condom and rolls it down his hungry length without a hitch and shoves Troye onto the bench in a hurried demeanor. Troye complies and lays down on it, not caring if he's going to get rugburns on his back. He will earn those rugburns and wears them with pride if it ever happens. And very quickly his legs are being lifted and wrapped around Tyler's waist.

At this moment, Troye's mind is attacked by so many images that he had previously conjured, images of him and Tyler in compromising position such as this. He feels a deep swoop in his belly when he finally takes in the surreality of his situation, finally realises that his fantastic, exciting wet dreams will soon become not-a-dream anymore but a memory. With bated breath, he waits for Tyler to find the perfect fit and aligns his eager length to Troye's entrance.

Then, with one last long breath, Tyler pushes forward as slow as he can and exhales urgently as he feels his thick head passes through that suffocating ring and continues to invade the hot and tight vise. He hears Troye sobbing with joy as he keeps pushing forward, at the same time he tries to control his own breathing. He has not experienced anything that can compare to what he feels right now. It is utterly insane how hot and tight Troye feels around his cock and he really ought to pat himself on the shoulder for not cumming the moment he buries himself into Troye. The pressure is almost unbearable and without the help of the lube, the intensity is easily multiplied by ten.

"Fuck! Fuck, daddy! So full! Oh god, more. Please, I want more!"

Tyler's groans are a little strangled at this point but after taking a deep breath, he pulls back cautiously and drives into Troye again in one swift jab. Troye's cries of pleasure echoes across the room and fuels Tyler to coax more of those delicious noises out of Troye. So he plunges into Troye, again and again, harder, deeper, and each time he brushes nearer to the sensitive nerve inside. One precise hard thrust and Troye screams himself raw.

Every little inch on Troye's body is shaking with immense pleasure, muscles pulled taut as a bowstring and ready to be let go. He grips tightly onto the bench as Tyler keeps thrusting his hips in a punishing pace, the strength causing the strong legs of the bench to scratch the floor with each push. The friction of Tyler's length stretching his ass hurts so good, and he gets greedier when he feels he's almost reaching the end. He craves it, he chases it. So, Troye tighten his legs around Tyler's waist and pulls himself nearer to Tyler, then he experiences the purest of bliss.

With Tyler hitting Troye squarely on the prostate now, it didn't take much for Troye to ejaculate ribbons after ribbons of white cums onto his stomach and on Tyler's chest. Despite his second release tonight, he still trashes and shudders violently on the bench as Tyler continues his assault until he too cries out in between hitched breaths, his orgasm hitting him with a vengeance.

Riding the last waves of their intense orgasms, their movements and moans turn lazy, both savouring the last taste of their incredible highs. Harsh breaths slowly turns to content sighs, minds muddled in a pool of sated happiness. And once the haze starts to dissipate, Tyler pulls out and leans back to the locker but keeps his eyes locked on the beautiful mess that is Troye Sivan.

"So, do you like sushi?"

The question comes a bit abruptly for Troye's muddled brain. "What?"

"Sushi. You know, raw fish on vinegared rice? Usually served with a dollop of green paste they call wasabi?" Tyler explained, utterly amused by the adorableness in front of him.

"Oh, yeah. I like sushi. I'm allergic to shellfish but yeah. Love them." Troye tells him politely as he sits up on the bench and faces Tyler. If he's feeling uncomfortable from the soreness in his ass or a little self-conscious by the state of their undress, he doesn't really show it. In fact, he seems to have been distracted by Tyler's unexpected inquiry.

"That's good because I know a great sushi place downtown that we can go to. Are you free next Friday?" He asks again ever so casually.

"Friday? Oh, I'll be worki- wait, that sounds awfully a lot like you're asking me out on a date."

Tyler smirks. "I believe I just did."

Troye is silent for a moment before he processes the actual meaning of what Tyler is asking of him. "You're asking me out on a date?"

"Troye Sivan, after all of the lewd things that we've done together, just moments ago if I may add, and you still doubt that I'm actually interested?"

"Well, l uh-" he stutters and touches the nape of his neck awkwardly.

Tyler chuckles and kneels in front of Troye to pull him into a lingering kiss that should reaffirm all of Troye's clinging second guesses. He swats Troye's hands away and replaces his own behind of Troye's neck to deepen their kiss and he smirks to himself when he hears Troye's meek noises vibrate against his lips. So, when he deems the kiss has done its job of sending the message across, he leans back, but only slightly.

"So, Friday?" Tyler asks one more time.

Troye smiles before stealing another sweet kiss from Tyler.

"Okay."

 


End file.
